


Good At His Job

by Elvanuris



Series: Rebels Without a Goal [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Rebels without a goal, Wordcount: 100-500, kind of like dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris
Summary: From when Ners and Seylvain first metBased on the prompt: “You don’t strike me as a professional criminal” “That’s what makes me so good at it"
Series: Rebels Without a Goal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039718





	Good At His Job

**Author's Note:**

> Good At His Job was written by Elvanuris

Ners couldn’t believe what they had gotten themself into. They had often visited Wintercay’s bar, but being an assassin meant they had to be elusive. It definitely helped that they were a changeling and able to shift into various forms. they could’ve gone to said bar twice in one day and no one would know. Yet here they were, making friends with the bartender in their true form. No false face to hide behind should something go wrong. There was nothing secretive or sneaky about this and they had no reason to be on guard. Why were they so cautious all of the sudden? They’d perfected their skills over the years as an assassin and they trusted their observation.

Nothing the bartender did gave Ners any reason to be alert, despite the bartender’s violent aura. They had even learned that the tiefling’s name was Seylvain and that he ran the bar with his identical twin. It wasn’t stated directly, but Ners also learned of the pair’s constant petty cat fights and bickering.

“So what about you, huh? What do you do for a living?” Seylvain asked, leaning his elbows on the counter. Ners paused, unsure of what to say. They hadn’t had any reason not to trust him… yet at least. Plus their job could easily be played off as a joke if need be.

“I’m an assassin,” Ners finally answered, bluntly. Shockingly, this earned a hearty guffaw from their newfound friend.

“You don’t strike me as a professional criminal,” Seylvain jabbed teasingly.

“That’s what makes me so good at it,” Ners replied with a smirk.

  
  



End file.
